MY DESTINY
by Yugi-Oh794
Summary: Ketika Luhan dan Baekhyun menemukan Dokter dan Pilot yang menjadi korban kecelakaan Helikopter yang jatuh di Hutan, disanalah mereka menemukan Takdirnya. /HUNHAN/YAOI/M/slight:ChanBaek\ RnR..
1. Chapter 1

**MY DESTINY**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Cast : Lu Han, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Main Pair : HunHan**

 **Slight ChanBaek**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Rated : T/M**

 **[Romance, Hurt, Angst]**

 **Warning**

 **[YAOI, GAY, BOYSLOVE]**

 **.**

 **©®Yugi-Oh794©®**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading...**

Pernahkah kalian berfikir jika di kaki gunung Es ada sebuah kehidupan?

Ya, itu memang ada, Gunung yang bernama Lúshān atau Gunung Lu terletak di Tiongkok Selatan, Provinsi Jiangxi

banyak kehidupan disana seperti manusia dan hewan, tidak jarang ada manusia dari kota datang ke sana karena tempat nya yang terlalu jauh dan butuh alat transportasi khusus jika ingin kesana, selain itu tempat mereka tersembunyi karena mereka tinggal di antara kaki 2 gunung yang berseberangan

Mereka, para umat manusia yang menetap di sana adalah penduduk asli, mereka lahir di sana, berkeluarga di sana, dan menikah disana.

Terdapat beberapa rumah panggung kecil yang keseluruhan nya terbuat dari kayu, rumah-rumah itu berjejer dengan jarak 2-5 meter, rumah mereka terlihat semakin mungil karena keberadaan pepohonan tinggi yang berdiri kokoh di belakang rumah-rumah mungil itu, halaman mereka sangat rapi dan indah ada beberapa pohon cemara kecil di depan nya juga tumbuhan lain yang tahan terhadap salju

Lalu bagaimana cara mereka mendapatkan makanan?

Mereka punya ladang sendiri, terdapat rumah tanaman sederhana di masing-masing belakang rumah mereka, tiang-tiang dan dinding nya terbuat dari bambu dan kayu jati yang mereka dapatkan dari Hutan dan atap nya mereka menggunakan alat sederhana yaitu terpal, terpal akan di lepas jika matahari sudah terbit dan terpal akan kembali di pasang jika malam tiba ataupun salju dan hujan turun.

Tanaman itu di letakan di meja lebar dan panjang yang terdapat beberapa macam pot berbeda ukuran, beberapa sayuran hidroponik terletak di meja tengah dan buah-buahan terletak di meja dekat sisi-sisi dinding, dinding yang terbuat dari potongan kayu jati yang hampir keseluruhan tidak memiliki celah itu karena menghalau suhu es yang bisa saja membuat tanaman membeku, begitupun dengan alas yang terbuat dari bambu dan kayu yang menyatu.

Bagaimana dengan teknologi?

Untuk soal teknologi hanya sebagaian yang tahu itupun tidak begitu luas, mereka hanya mengenal ponsel jadul yang terdapat antena panjang di sisinya, hanya orang-orang tertentu yang memiliki barang tersebut

Di desa itu yang bernama Desa Lushan, tercatat hanya ada 80% jiwa yang tinggal disana

.

.

.

Sepasang kaki mungil itu berlarian di hamparan salju halus di ikuti beberapa kaki yang lebih mungil darinya, mereka tertawa riang ketika bola-bola salju dengan sengaja dilemparkan ke arah seseorang yang lebih tinggi di antara mereka, yang lebih tinggi ikut tertawa dan dengan semangat berlari hingga tak sengaja kakinya terantuk batu dan menyebabkan dirinya terjatuh

"Gege!" terdengar pekikan dari beberapa anak kecil yang tadi berlari, terdengar nada khawatir di dalam nya, mereka menghampiri sosok yang terjatuh dan membantu nya bangun

Seorang gadis kecil bermantel tebal panjang tiba-tiba mengenggam tangan nya, "Tangan mu dingin Ge, kenapa tidak memakai sarung tangan?"

"Oh itu-"

"Luhaaaan!"

Luhan melirik ibu nya, "Maaf seperti nya aku harus pulang, ibu ku sudah memanggil"

Mereka mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan Luhan tersenyum manis

.

"Astaga Luhannie kenapa tidak memakai sarung tangan, cuaca sangat dingin hari ini, bagaimana kalau kau sakit"

Luhan hanya menanggapi dengan terkikik, ibunya ini sangat cerewet sekali kalau menyangkut kesehatan Luhan

"Ibu aku sudah hampir 19 tahun disini, itu sudah biasa"

Ibunya berdecak "tetap saja Lu, kau itu mudah sekali sakit, ibu tidak mau hal itu terjadi"

Baru saja Luhan hendak membalas ocehan ibunya tapi tertunda ketika suara deritan pintu terdengar, Luhan menoleh dan seketika matanya membulat Lucu

"Ayaah!" Luhan memekik senang dan segera memeluk Ayah nya erat, sang ayah tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan anaknya

"Sebenarnya umurmu 19 apa 9 tahun huh?"

Luhan melepaskan pelukan nya dan cemberut, bibirnya maju beberapa senti membuat sang ibu yang berdiri tak jauh darinya memekik gemas

"Ayah bawa apa dari kota?"

Sang ayah tersenyum mendapati wajah antusias anaknya yang seperti nya sangat menanti hadiah darinya.

Sebuah kotak besar ia keluarkan dari tas jinjing dan diserahkankan nya pada Luhan

Luhan menerimanya dengan mata berbinar kemudian dibukanya kotak itu, "Woah ayah, ini...ini bagus sekali" ujarnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ia menatap ayah nya dan tersenyum lebar

"Kau senang?"

Luhan menghambur ke pelukan ayah nya, "Tentu saja aku senang"

Sang ibu tersenyum cantik melihat pemandangan di depan nya, ia berinisiatif ikut memeluk keluarga terkasih dan menciumi pipi tembam Luhan gemas, Luhan terkikik geli ketika ayahnya juga ikut menciumi pipi nya yang lain.

Dalam hati Luhan sangat mensyukuri karena memiliki orangtua yang lengkap dan menyanginya, ia berharap akan terus seperti ini kedepannya.

Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk mencintai kedua orangtua nya tanpa menyakiti hati mereka, dan Luhan tidak akan segan-segan untuk melindungi mereka dari ancaman bahaya walaupun Luhan lah yang sebenarnya patut di lindungi

.

.

Luhan terus memperhatikan hadiah dari ayahnya yang berupa sepasang sarung tangan pink (Luhan sangat menyukai warna tersebut), ear muff, syal, sepatu dan topi putih rajut dari wool

Topi rajut itu ia pakai kemudian bercermin dan saat itu dirinya merasa aneh dengan wajah nya sendiri ketika memakai topi itu karena dirinya mirip seperti...

"Bayi?"

Itu bukan gumaman Luhan, tapi memang suara seseorang dan terkesan nada ejekan di dalamnya, Luhan sangat hafal pemilik suara ini sekaligus tidak suka ketika Luhan baru menyadari orang itu mengahampiri nya, dia sangat tidak sopan memasuki kamar nya tanpa permisi, jika kedua orangtua nya mungkin Luhan dengan senang hati membiarkan nya tapi masalahnya dia bukan orangtua Luhan

Luhan berbalik dan menatap judes pemuda seumuran yang berada di depannya, Luhan sangat tak menyukai sikap dia yang angkuh dan selalu bersikap seenaknya, walaupun dia sepupu Luhan tapi untuk yang satu ini tidak akan ada kata maklum bagi nya

"Kau terlihat seperti bayi, uhh Lucunyaaa"

Luhan menepis sepasang tangan yang menarik-narik pipinya, "Bian, kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Luhan sinis

"Aishh sudah ku bilang jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu, nama ku Byun Baekhyun bukan Bian Boxian oke"

"Terserah, dan sekarang kau keluar dari kamarku"

Baekhyun menggeleng, raut nya berubah serius kali ini, dengan cekatan Baekhyun menutup pintu kamar dan menghampiri Luhan

Luhan kebingungan dengan sikap Baekhyun, kini mulai bermunculan pikiran-pikiran negatif di otaknya sebelum Baekhyun angkat suara

"Aku ada misi"

Alis Luhan menyatu karena tidak paham dengan ucapan Baekhyun

"Aku berencana akan mengajak mu ke Hutan Montana, aku tahu kau pun ingin kesana kan?" tanya nya dengan suara sengaja di rendahkan untuk antipasi supaya orangtua Luhan tidak mendengar percakapan mereka yang terbilang rahasia

Raut wajah Luhan berubah gelisah, pikiran nya bercabang antara memenuhi keinginan nya yang sudah lama ingin ia lakukan dan resiko jika ia pergi kesana

Luhan tahu jika orangtua nya sering menceritakan tentang Hutan itu sejak ia kecil jika Hutan itu terlarang dan tidak ada satupun penduduk desa Lushan yang pernah kesana karena ibunya bilang Hutan itu angker dan tempat berkumpul nya para siluman dan arwah penasaran

Tapi perkataan ayah nya lebih masuk akal karena ia pernah menjelaskan hal yang membuat Hutan itu terlarang bagi penduduk Lushan karena banyak pendaki dan orang asing disana yang dikhawatirkan jika melihat penduduk Lushan mereka akan mengikuti dan menghancurkan desanya, karena sejauh ini tidak pernah ada yang tahu tentang desa terpencil ini

"Ku rasa itu terlalu jauh, kita harus ke tenggara dan menaiki gunung selama berjam-jam tanpa bekal dan keahlian itu sangat tidak mungkin"

"Kau kira kita akan mendaki dan tak membawa bekal?aku juga malas jika seperti itu, kita tidak punya peralatan khusus"

Luhan semakin bingung "Lalu kenapa kau ingin mengajakku kesana?"

"Karena ada jalan yang lebih mudah kita lewati"

Luhan tampak berfikir kemudian menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum

"Kapan kita akan kesana?"

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum karena ia sudah tahu jika Luhan menyetujuinya

"Besok, pukul 4 pagi kita bertemu di bawah Pohon Cemara dekat perbatasan Desa"

.

.

.

Hutan montana adalah salah satu formasi hutan tropika basah yang terbentuk di wilayah pegunungan. hutan ini kerap diselimuti awan pada ketinggian atap tajuk (kanopi)nya. Pepohonan dan tanah dihutan ini tertutupi oleh lumut, yang tumbuh berlimpah-limpah.

Yang membuat Luhan ingin kesini adalah karena Hutan itu berkabut atau berawan hingga menghalangi cahaya matahari dan udaranya juga lembab, juga banyak anggrek dan tanaman yang ingin Luhan bawa pulang untuk di hadiahkan pada Ibu nya

Tepat jam 4 pagi Luhan menuju tempat yang di maksud Baekhyun, dibawah pohon cemara. Dia mendapati Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri di sana

"Kau menungguku? apa aku terlambat?"

"Ya. Kau tidak terlambat karena aku datang kesini 10 menit sebelum kau datang"

Setelah itu mereka mulai berjalan menuju tempat tujuan, sesekali berbincang agar suasana tak canggung dan membosankan

"Mantelmu bagus. Apa itu baru?"

"Ya, ayahku yang memberikan nya, ini mantel mahal dari kota" ucap Baekhyun bangga

"Akupun, seluruh yang aku pakai adalah pemberian ayahku, ini juga pasti mahal karena dari kota"

"Kau lupa, Ayah kita memang ke kota bersama, asal kau ingat jika Ayah ku adalah Hyung ayahmu"

Luhan mengangguk, dia sekarang mulai bersikap lebih baik pada Baekhyun tidak dengan nada sinis lagi

"Baek apa kau sadar jika kita mempunyai wajah Korea?"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan "Ayah kita kan memang Asli Korea Lu, kau seperti bukan orang China karena mengalir darah Ayahmu. wajahmu cantik seperti ibumu tapi matamu bulat seperti orang Korea" Baekhyun tertawa karena ucapan nya barusan yang mengatai Luhan cantik, mengejek Luhan seolah sudah menjadi kebiasaan nya dari dulu

"Orang Korea dan China itu memiliki postur tinggi, tapi kau? Terlihat seperti bocah usia 15 tahun hahaha" Baekhyun semakin tertawa terbahak, menurutnya seru sekali jika membuat Luhan kesal, lihatlah wajahnya yang lucu itu ketika sedang kesal

Luhan berhenti berjalan dan pegangan pada tas punggungnya mengerat, wajahnya juga memerah. Baekhyun ikut berhenti dan mulai menebak apa yang akan terjadi setelah nya

"Kau mengatai ku pendek begitu?"

"Tidak. Kau yang mengatakan nya sendiri Lu"

"Sadarkah kau bahwa kau juga pendek, Lihatlah bokongmu yang seperti sapi, bibir mu yang seperti bebek ketika mengoceh dan jari keriting mu yang jelek itu"

"Yak!"

Luhan tertawa dan berlari menghindari kejaran Baekhyun

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc...

Jika dapat respon baik aku akan lanjut, :D mohon jangan bersembunyi, butuh semangat... .*keliatanJonesNya XD

terimakasih untuk blog (pasuruan stiewalisongo web id/) yg menjelaskan tentang hutan :)

Oh ya jangan ragu untuk mengingatkan ku jika ada kesalahan di chap ini, aku masih belajar nulis :D

ini terinspirasi dari Film Time riders - Luhan, ketika liat gunung es itu jadi kepikiran ini, tapi dengan alur yang beda kok


	2. Chapter 2 : Meet

**MY DESTINY**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Cast : Lu Han, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Main Pair : HunHan**

 **Slight ChanBaek**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Rated : T/M**

 **[Romance, Hurt, Angst]**

 **Warning**

 **[YAOI, GAY, BOYSLOVE]**

 **.**

 **©®Yugi-Oh794©®**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading...**

"Mayday! Mayday! Mayday!"

"... Pesawatku mulai tidak stabil!"

"Chanyeol! Lakukan sesuatu!"

"Harusnya kau yang mencari akal bodoh! Kita sedang darurat sekarang!"

"Kenapa menyuruhku, aku bukan pilot sepertimu! Andai saja kau tak mengajakku untuk menaiki helikopter sialanmu ini-"

"Yak! Mayat hidup bisakah kau diam! Kita sedang darurat dan tidak ada jawaban dari sana!"

"Ohh ya tuhan, aku akan mati. Ampunilah dosaku"

"Sehun! Jangan berbicara seperti itu, aku sedang berusaha!"

Pemuda bernama Chanyeol mulai mengutak atik kokpit dan memerintahkan Sehun untuk menurunkan tuas Collective, Sehun ingin menolak karena ia tak tahu tuas mana yang di maksud, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menemani Chanyeol dan duduk di depan, Sehun memang sering menaiki pesawat tapi sebagai penumpang bukan pendamping Pilot. Ada beberapa tuas disini Sehun bingung sekaligus gelisah, ia tanpa berfikir lagi langsung menarik tuas yang berada di depan Chanyeol.

Helikopter malah semakin maju bukan turun, Chanyeol kelabakan

"Hey bodoh! Itu cyclic bukan Collective!Tuas itu sangat sensitif, singkirkan Tanganmu!"

Bukan nya menurut, tubuh Sehun malah menegang ketika tak sengaja tangannya menarik tuas bernama cyclic ke kiri dan itu membuat helikopter semakin miring ke kiri dan dengan sok tau Sehun kembali menarik tuas ke kanan mengira posisi pesawat akan stabil, bukannya stabil mereka malah merasakan jika pesawat sangat miring ke kanan.

Chanyeol berteriak histeris dan secara bersamaan ia menurunkan tuas Colective yang membuat pesawatnya turun, jika di lihat dari Luar pesawat bertuliskan AW-139 itu dalam posisi aneh karena seperti mendarat dalam posisi sangat miring

"YAAAAAA!" mereka berteriak histeris ketika helikopter akan terjatuh ke arah hutan

BRUAAAAGHHHH

Helikopter mendarat tidak sempurna, bagian sisi badan menabrak pohon-pohon rimbun dan mereka sedikit mensyukuri adanya pohon tersebut karena pendaratan mereka tidaklah jatuh langsung ke tanah karena tertahan Pohon-pohon tinggi dan ini memungkinkan tidak akan terjadi ledakan

.

.

.

"Baek kita sudah berjalan hampir 6 jam, kenapa lama sekali sampai nya?" ucap dan tanya Luhan, matanya terus melirik jam saku pemberian Ibu yang ia bawa dari rumahnya

Luhan tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan karena tangan Baekhyun menahannya. Ia melirik Baekhyun yang terus memandang ke depan dengan mulut terbuka, Luhan yang dibuat bingung mengikuti arah pandangan Baekhyun dan saat itu juga pegangan pada jam sakunya terlepas membuat benda itu terjatuh

Tangannya refleks menutup mulutnya yang hendak berteriak, karena pemandangan yang mereka Lihat bukanlah pepohonan tinggi berlumut dan kabut tebal yang menyelimutinya- Luhan menebak bahwa mereka telah sampai- melainkan sebuah benda besar yang baru pertama kali mereka lihat dengan jarak sedekat ini.

"Lu-Luhan" suara Baekhyun tercekat di tenggorokan, ia belum bisa menetralkan rasa keterkejutan nya

Begitupun Luhan yang langsung berlari mendekati benda itu membuat Baekhyun bergerak seolah menahan Luhan untuk kesana tapi Luhan tak menghiraukan uluran tangan Baekhyun

Dia semakin penasaran dengan benda yang kini terpampang nyata di depan mata, posisi benda itu miring dan di sisinya terdapat beberapa pohon yang sedikit tumbang mungkin karena tabrakan. Dia ingat Ayahnya dulu sering membuatkan benda ini dari kayu. Kemudian senyuman terkembang memperlihatkan deretan rapi gigi putihnya

"I-ini pesawat, Baekhyun lihatlah pesawat ini. Dulu kita sering mengejarnya karena penasaran, tapi sekarang benda ini jelas dan ada di hadapan kita Baek" ujar Luhan sangat bersemangat seolah ia baru saja menemukan benda langka

Baekhyun menggaruk pipinya, "Kenapa ada pesawat disini? Lalu kemana para penumpang nya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Baekhyun membuat pertanyaan lain muncul di otak nya. kenapa tak terpikirkan dari tadi jika pesawat ini harusnya ada sang pilot dan penumpang lain, lalu kemana mereka?

Baekhyun menelusuri pesawat itu menggunakan telunjuknya merasakan tekstur badan pesawat yang menurut dia sangat halus, bahkan ketika ia mengecek telunjuknya tidak ada debu yang menempel, hanya basah yang terasa.

"Pesawat ini masih bersih, mungkin benda ini terjatuh beberapa jam yang lalu-"

"Eh tunggu" kata Luhan memotong ucapan Baekhyun, kemudian ia melanjutkan ucapannya, "Jika pesawat ini jatuh beberapa jam yang lalu kemungkinan besar pemilik nya masih di sekitar sini, atau-"

"Menjadi mayat" sambung Baekhyun, tubuhnya tiba-tiba menegang tak sanggup membayangkan jika ada mayat di dalam pesawat ini

"Kau cek sana, mungkin mereka masih hidup" perintah Luhan seraya mendorong-dorong kecil bahu Baekhyun

Baekhyun menepis tangan Luhan dan menatap geram pemilik tangan itu, "Yak jangan mendorong ku! Kau saja yang lihat"

Luhan menggeleng ribut dan entah sejak kapan tangan yang awalnya berada di bahu Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja mencengkram mantel Baekhyun, terlihat raut ketakutan di wajahnya

"Ayo Luhan... kau yang cek, aku menunggu disini, jika terjadi apa-apa aku akan melindungi mu" ujarnya dengan nada penyemangat di buat-buat agar Luhan mau. padahal dirinya lah yang lebih takut dari Luhan, Baekhyun sedikit berbangga pada wajah jutek yang alami dia miliki karena itulah dia bisa menyembunyikan raut ketakutannya

Luhan sebenarnya nya enggan, tapi mendengar kalimat Baekhyun yang akan melindungi dia, hati Luhan jadi luluh.

Ia menelan ludahnya susah payah lalu mengangguk pelan, "Bantu aku naik" pinta Luhan karena badan pesawat yang besar dan dalam pisisi miring membuat nya tidak bisa melihat kabin pesawat, dia harus menaiki badan pesawat itu agar ia bisa melihat kabin lewat kaca, dan tubuh Luhan yang tidak tinggi membuat nya kesusahan untuk menaiki benda itu.

Baekhyun mengangkat pinggang Luhan dan Luhan berhasil naik. Kemudian ia menyentuh kaca yang merupakan pintu pesawat, kaca itu sedikit berembun di akibatkan oleh suhu hutan yang lembab, dia menggosok kaca berembun itu menggunakan tangan nya yang terselimuti sarung tangan dan kejadian itu pun terjadi. Luhan menemukan dua orang pria berpakaian formal tak sadarkan diri yang menurutnya telah tewas

Nafasnya tercekat dan Luhan merasa persendiannya melemas, ia tentu terkejut karena ini baru pertama kali ia melihat korban kecelakaan pesawat jatuh langsung oleh matanya sendiri, tidak ada tanda-tanda pergerakan dari dua orang di dalam pesawat.

Baekhyun yang melihat Luhan hanya diam dan dia melihat bahwa anak itu tidak bernafas dengan benar karena jelas tergambar ekspresi ketakutan disana. Dia penasaran dan langsung meloncat ke atas menghampiri Luhan sekaligus memecahkan rasa penasaran nya.

Setelah sampai di atas, Baekhyun melirik Luhan sekilas lalu mengarahkan pandangan nya ke dalam kaca tersebut. Kemudian ia sama terkejut nya dengan Luhan tapi Baekhyun masih bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi nya

Lalu Luhan memecahkan keheningan dengan pertanyaannya, "Baek apa mereka sudah mati?"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan kemudian ia menggeleng, "Kurasa belum, kita harus memastikan nya. Berdoa saja semoga mereka hanya pingsan"

Luhan terdiam tidak membalas ucapan Baekhyun, dia hanya memperhatikan pergerakan Baekhyun yang berusaha membuka pintu. Ini sikap yang paling Luhan sukai dari Baekhyun, di balik sikap menyebalkan nya dia yang selalu bersikap dewasa di antara mereka berdua, tidak seperti Luhan yang bersikap kekanakan dan penakut padahal mereka seumuran. Tanpa sadar bibir nya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman manis, Luhan sekarang merasa jika Baekhyun bukan hanya sekedar sepupu tapi seorang Sahabat atau bahkan Kakak baginya.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum begitu, kau tidak kerasukan penghuni hutan ini kan?" tanya Baekhyun ketika ia menyadari Luhan terus memperhatikan nya dengan bibir yang terus tersenyum

"Ah atau kau mulai menyukaiku?"

Senyuman Luhan hilang sekejap dan merengut tidak suka dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun

"Kau bukan tipe ku, kau itu menyebalkan aku tidak mungkin menyukaimu"

Baekhyun mendengus, "Dari pada mengataiku lebih baik kau membantu ku menarik pintu ini"

Luhan menangguk lalu mulai menarik gagang pintu yang terbuat dari besi itu. Mereka sempat kewalahan karena pintu ini rapat sekali bagai di lem tapi mereka tidak mau menyerah begitu saja karena ini menyangkut nyawa seseorang yang harus diselamatkan

Beberapa menit kemudian pintu akhirnya terbuka dan mereka bersorak senang bahkan ber tos ria sebelum erangan seseorang dari dalam terdengar

"Uhh, kenapa pusing sekali"

Luhan dan Baekhyun berpandangan kemudian muncul raut tak terbaca dari keduanya

"Dia masih hidup Lu"

Luhan mengangguk membenarkan pernyataan Baekhyun, "Cepat tolong dia" perintah Luhan

"Aish kenapa kau itu senang sekali memerintah ku sih"

"ini bukan saatnya berdebat, dia butuh pertolongan"

"Siapa yang mengajak mu berdebat. Arghh baiklah aku yang akan menolongnya"

Kemudian Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya ke dalam

"Hey, raih tanganku. Kau harus keluar dari sini"

Tidak ada jawaban, Baekhyun malah menerima tatapan dari pria bermata bulat itu. Baekhyun yang merasa di tatap hanya bisa diam. Kenapa dia tampan sekali, di desa tidak ada wajah pria setampan dia

"Baek. Cepat keluarkan dia, ada satu orang lagi di dalam. Kita harus cepat menolong nya sepertinya kondisi dia lebih parah"

Pria yang duduk di kanan sebagai pengendali pesawat baru sadar jika adiknya masih tak sadar ketika mendengar ucapan seseorang yang lain yang berada di luar.

Pria itu kemudian bangun walau sedikit kesusahan karena posisinya yang miring, beruntung ada sabuk yang melindungi tubuhnya sehingga ia tak menindih sang adik yang masih tak sadarkan diri

"Sehun!" dia berteriak dan menepuk pipi pria yang berada di bawahnya

"Sehun bangunlah, Sehun!"

Merasa tak ada pergerakan ia berniat memukul adiknya, Sehun. Sebelum suara seseorang bermata rusa membuyarkan niatnya

"Pakailah ini, usahakan agar ia menghirupnya"

Ia menerima botol kecil dari pria bermata rusa itu dan membukanya hingga indra penciumannya menangkap aroma segar dan hangat, kemudian ia teteskan sedikit di jari telunjuknya setelah itu dengan cekatan ia dekatkan dengan hidung mancung Sehun

1 detik, 2 detik, 3 detik bahkan sampai menit ke satu tidak ada pergerakan. Ia cemas dan takut hal-hal mengerikan terjadi pada adiknya

Hembusan putus asa keluar dan matanya berubah sayu, ia ingin menangis saat itu juga.

"Ughh Chanyeol, wajahmu sangat menggelikan"

Pria bernama Chanyeol tersadar dari pikiran-pikiran mengerikan nya ketika sang adik mulai mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar seperti ejekan, mungkin jika situasi nya tidak seperti ini

Chanyeol dengan tatapan membunuh nya akan memukul kepala Sehun sebagai pelajaran.

Chanyeol kemudian langsung memeluk Sehun, "Syukurlah kau bangun, aku tak bisa membayangkan jika kau mati siapa yang akan ku tendang ketika aku marah hah?"

Sehun berdecih, "Sebelum kau menendangku aku yang terlebih dahulu akan menendangmu ke Afrika, supaya kau dipertemukan dengan kembaran mu yang super tinggi itu"

"HEI! jangan mulai Sehun"

Ditengah perdebatan sepasang kakak adik itu, Luhan dan Baekhyun tertawa kecil menyaksikan pertunjukan kedua pria itu yang menurut mereka sangat lucu, jika di pikir lagi mereka tidak ada bedanya dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Dan mereka baru menyadari 2 orang pria dewasa itu berbicara dengan bahasa Korea, beruntung Baekhyun dan Luhan sangat menguasai bahasa itu walau bahasa sehari-hari mereka menggunakan bahasa rumpun Tiongkok tapi terkadang mereka sering menggunakan bahasa Korea ketika sedang bersama ayahnya masing-masing

.

.

"Luka mu parah sekali Hyung, biar aku obati" ucapnya menggunakan bahasa Korea

Luhan meletakan tas nya di atas rumput kemudian ia mencari peralatan yang sekiranya bisa mengobati luka, ia sengaja membawa obat-obatan untuk jaga-jaga jika di perjalanan menuju hutan Montana mereka mengalami insiden seperti jatuh atau terkena sengatan binatang. Setelah menemukan obat merah ia segera meneteskan nya di kasa steril biasa

"Maaf aku hanya punya ini" ucap Luhan seraya menekan pelan kasa itu pada Luka di dahi pria di sampingnya

"Tidak apa. Namaku Sehun, Siapa nama mu?"

"A-aku Luhan" Luhan merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tiba-tiba gugup ketika pria bernama Sehun itu menatapnya

"Nama mu bagus"

"Ohh, itu kata ibu di ambil dari nama desa ku Lushan, tapi kata ayah karena mata ku mirip mata rusa"

Lalu keadaan tiba-tiba hening karena Luhan tidak punya topik pembicaraan yang lain, lagi pula dirinya malu jika harus berbicara pada orang asing yang bahkan baru di kenal nya tadi apalagi jika berduan seperti ini. Kemudian tangan nya yang semula mengobati dahi Sehun ia tarik perlahan

"Terimakasih Luhan" katanya dan tersenyum

Di tempat lain pria bernama Chanyeol yang sedang berbincang dengan Baekhyun melemparkan tatapan mencemooh pada Sehun

"Lihat si albino itu tersenyum, padahal ia jarang sekali tersenyum"

"Jarang tersenyum?" tanya Baekhyun

"Ya dia itu seperti mayat hidup, wajahnya datar dan kulit nya yang sangat putih itu benar-benar membuat nya seperti mayat hidup"

"Hei jangan berbicara seperti itu"

.

.

"Sebenarnya ini dimana?" tanya Sehun, ia lupa menanyakan ini pada Luhan

"China" jawab Luhan singkat, Sehun mengangguk paham kemudian ia teringat sesuatu

"Eh tapi kau mengerti bahasa kami bahkan kau berbicara bahasa Korea" ucapnya sedikit bingung

"Aku sangat menguasai bahasa Hyung karena ayahku berasal dari korea juga, dia yang mengajarkan semuanya pada ku sejak aku pertama kali bisa berbicara"

"Ohh... Luhan berapa usiamu?"

"Aku 19"

Sehun sedikit tercengang ketika mendengar jawaban Luhan, ia kira anak di depan nya ini berusia 15 tahun karena badannya yang cenderung mungil dan tinggi nya kurang lebih hanya sedada Sehun

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan ketika melihat ekspresi Sehun

"Tidak, oh ya kenapa kau memanggil ku Hyung. Harus nya kau memanggilku Oppa"

"Apa?!.."

".. Maaf berteriak, tapi aku memang harus memanggilmu Hyung karena memanggil Oppa hanya untuk gadis perempuan" Ujar Luhan, jujur dirinya merasa tersinggung karena secara tidak langsung Sehun mengiranya Perempuan. Luhan melepas topi rajutnya kemudian berkata "Lihat rambut ku pendek"

Sehun menaikan satu alis nya. Memang nya kenapa kalau Luhan berambut pendek? Dan tadi apa katanya ia bilang memanggil Oppa hanya untuk gadis perempuan, Luhan berbicara seolah-olah dirinya bukan perempuan, pikirnya.

"Aku bukan perempuan Hyung"

Sehun memajukan wajah nya untuk melihat lebih jelas pahatan wajah Luhan untuk memastikan jika dirinya memang bukan perempuan seperti yang di ucap Luhan. dan satu kata yang muncul di otak nya. Ia sangat cantik

Berbeda dengan Luhan, ia hanya diam membeku seperti tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya, semuanya terasa lemas ketika wajah Sehun hanya berjarak beberapa inchi dari wajahnya, dan Luhan bersumpah bahwa Sehun yang tampan itu berkali-kali lebih tampan jika di lihat dari jarak sedekat ini

Sehun mulai menjauhkan wajahnya, ia sedikit gugup lalu berdeham untuk mengusir rasa gugup nya. Kenapa ia segugup ini pada seorang lelaki yang mirip perempuan itu, Sehun rasa dirinya tidak menyimpang

"Maaf telah mengira mu perempuan" katanya karena sekarang ia sedikit yakin jika Luhan adalah lelaki ketika melihat jakun mungil Luhan yang nyaris tak terlihat itu

Luhan menggeleng dan tersenyum, "Tidak apa, bukan hanya Hyung yang seperti itu. Aku sudah terbiasa"

"Kau tidak perlu memanggil ku Hyung, aku baru 24. Panggil Sehun saja"

Luhan menatap Sehun bingung, kemudian ia mengangguk setuju

"Baiklah Sehun"

.

.

.

"Chanyeol sekalian bawa tas dan kamera ku di dalam, jangan lupa mantelku juga"

"Aish dasar, kenapa kau suka sekali memerintah ku mayat hidup"

Luhan dan Baekhyun berpandangan, mereka merasa tak asing mendengar perdebatan kakak adik itu, dan Baekhyun baru menyadari jika Sehun mirip Luhan si tukang perintah

Dan Luhan pun menyadari jika Chanyeol yang hanya pasrah itu mirip tingkah Baekhyun yang harus terpaksa mengalah dan sering mencaci dirinya.

Tak lama Chanyeol keluar dari dalam helikopter itu dan melemparkan semua barang pada Sehun

"Chanyeol bagaimana kondisi mesinnya?" tanya Sehun

"Engine* rusak, dan baling-baling ada yang patah" jawab Chanyeol di sertai dengan hembusan nafas kecewa

Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang di ucapkan Chanyeol, tapi ia bisa menebak lewat hembusan nafas dia yang sarat akan keputus asaan jika mereka tak ada harapan untuk pulang. Mereka perlu menghubungi Tim penyelamat dan lagi-lagi ketika memikirkan itu Sehun hanya bisa pasrah karena ditempat ini tidak ada sinyal sama sekali

"Bagaimana ini, kita tidak mungkin bermalam di hutan. Apa GPS nya masih menyala?"

"Mesin pesawat juga mati dan otomatis Gps tidak akan menyala selama mesin itu belum pulih"

Setelah berbincang cukup lama akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk minta tolong pada dua orang pemuda desa ini untuk sementara mengizinkan mereka tingal dirumah nya, dan jawaban setuju keluar dari bibir Luhan dan Baekhyun walau awalnya sempat berpikir tapi apa salahnya membawa mereka pulang kan? Lagi pula ini menyangkut tolong menolong.

.

.

.

Perjalan yang menempuh waktu hampir delapan jam membuat mereka kemalaman di jalan, sungguh perjalan pulang entah kenapa lebih lama dibanding saat mereka menuju hutan. Orangtua Luhan dan Baekhyun pasti sangat risau karena anak nya belum pulang hingga saat ini, karena biasanya mereka tidak pernah keluar malam hampir tiba

Berjalan dengan menempuh waktu yang lama juga membuat Luhan canggung ketika Sehun berjalan di samping nya, Luhan tidak seperti Baekhyun yang langsung akrab dengan Chanyeol, lihatlah bahkan mereka tengah mengobrol dan sesekali melemparkan candaan seakan lupa bahwa di belakang nya ada Sehun dan Luhan. Tidak seperti Luhan yang lebih diam dan hanya berbicara ketika Sehun bertanya saja. Sehun pun sama ia lebih terlihat tenang dan sesekali menggerutu pada benda persegi yang ia genggam dengan layar yang sepenuhnya berwarna hitam

Luhan diam-diam melirik Sehun dan memperhatikan pahatan wajah yang nyaris sempurna itu, Luhan menyukai mata tajam Sehun, rahang tegas nya dan juga..

Bibir tipisnya.

Tiba-tiba Sehun menoleh sedikit menunduk, ia tau jika Luhan terus memperhatikan nya dari tadi. Sehun merasa risih terus di perhatikan seperti itu, jantung nya bahkan sudah berdetak kencang. Sehun rasa ini bukan risih, tapi gugup

Sementara Luhan salah tingkah dan cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya ke depan asal tidak menatap Sehun. Dirinya sungguh malu setelah kepergok tengah menatap Sehun... Uhh pasti pipi nya sangat merah sekarang

Sehun tertawa kecil ketika melihat tingkah Luhan yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan. Sehun berusah mencari akal agar tak membuat suasana canggung

"Luhan apa kau punya air mineral?" tanya nya

Luhan mengangguk lalu mengeluarkan tuperware berisi air yang hanya tinggal setengah dari dalam tas nya, "Ini"

"Terimakasih"

Sehun kemudian meminum nya perlahan, ketika bibirnya menyentuh bibir tupperware ia merasa jika air putih ini terasa manis. Mungkin ini bekas bibir Luhan, pikirnya dan tersenyum kecil

Sehun terus meneguk air itu sebelum suara Luhan menghentikan nya, "Uhm Sehun tolong jangan di habiskan, aku juga mau"

Ia buru-buru menghentikan tegukannya dan menyerahkan air itu pada Luhan seraya meminta maaf, "Maaf aku hampir menghabiskan nya"

Luhan baru saja akan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, tapi Baekhyun mengurungkan niat nya karena ia berucap jika mereka telah sampai. Dan benar saja mereka sampai di perbatasan desa karena di depan sana ada gerbang besar dari tembok yang berdiri kokoh

"Woah... Baru pertama kali ini aku melihat desa terpencil" ujar Chanyeol, ia beranggapan jika desa ini mirip desa di jaman kolonialisme dari film yang ia lihat dulu, bedanya desa ini beralas salju tidak seperti di film yang hanya beralas tanah

"Rumah-rumah di sini berjejer rapi dan rupanya nyaris sama dengan rumah yang lain" ucap Sehun begitu takjub dengan desa ini.

"Udara nya sangat dingin melebihi suhu di Seoul" sambung Chanyeol seraya mengeratkan mantelnya

Sehun membenarkan ucapan Chanyeol tentang suhu desa ini yang sangat dingin, mungkin karena daerah ini letaknya sangat strategis terlebih di bawah kaki gunung es

Sehun menyukai suasana desa ini yang hening, sangat nyaman dan tentram. Tidak ada penduduk yang berada di luar mungkin karena sudah malam padahal ini baru pukul 8 malam. Penerangan di sini tanpa menggunakan lampu listrik tapi lentera dan lampion sehingga suasan nya sedikit gelap

Di depan rumah-rumah terdapat lampion gantung khas Tiongkok berwarna merah menyala, benda itu di gantung di depan pintu pagar rumah

mengingatkan Sehun pada perayaan imlek

"Sehun ini rumahku, kau mau ikut ke rumah Baekhyun atau aku?"

Sehun menyalah artikan pertanyaan Luhan, di telinga nya ia seperti mendengar jika Luhan bertanya 'Kau pilih Baekhyun atau aku?'

"Sehun kenapa diam?" tanya Luhan

"Aku ikut dengan mu saja" jawabnya cepat.

Chanyeol mendengus, dan menatap mencemooh pada Sehun. Baekhyun kemudian berpamitan untuk pulang, tapi setelah ia berjalan beberapa langkah, Chanyeol hanya berdiam mematung menyaksikan Sehun dan Luhan yang mulai masuk ke halaman rumah Luhan

"Chanyeol? Kenapa diam disana? Ayo ikut aku"

Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian menghampiri Baekhyun dan berkata, "Aku merasa jika anak itu sedang jatuh Cinta"

"Siapa? Sehun"

"Iya Sehun, ayo ke rumah mu" ajak nya dan langsung merangkul bahu Baekhyun sok akrab

Baekhyun terlihat tak nyaman atau bahkan salah tingkah, kemudian ia menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol dan berjalan duluan dengan pipi yang memerah matang

Chanyeol yang kebingungan hanya tertawa dan mengedikan bahunya, ia jelas mengetahui pipi Baekhyun yang memerah itu ketika ia merangkul nya

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku bu, tolong jangan bilang pada ayah"

"Maaf ibu tidak akan mengabulkan permohonan mu, sudah ibu bilang jangan pernah kesana itu berbahaya Luhan"

"Tapi bu kalau aku tak ke sana mungkin saja aku tak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa Sehun dan teman nya"

Jihyo, ibu Luhan terdiam, yang di katakan anak semata wayang nya memang benar, Luhan telah menyelamatkan nyawa Sehun dan temannya yang sekarang menginap di rumah Baekhyun, ia sempat bertemu dengan Sehun tadi dan kondisi anak itu tidak baik karena ada luka yang belum mengering di dahinya, karena itu Jihyo menyuruh Luhan membawa Sehun ke kamarnya dan ia ingin bicara dengan Luhan tentang kemana saja anaknya seharian ini

"Baiklah ibu memaafkan mu dan tidak akan mengadukan ini pada ayahmu tapi kali ini saja. Jangan di ulangi lagi"

Mata Luhan berbinar dan menatap ibunya senang, kemudian Luhan memeluk ibunya erat, "Terimakasih bu, terimakasih" ucapnya dan tertawa kecil. Tiba-tiba ia ingat sesuatu

Luhan mengeluarkan kantong plastik hitam dari tas nya dan memberikannya pada sang ibu

"Ini apa?" tanya Jihyo penasaran

"Bunga kesukaan ibu, Anggrek Epifit"

Mendengar jawaban dari anaknya membuat Jihyo cepat-cepat membuka kantong plastik itu dan

"Astaga Luhan! Ini cantik Sekali, terimakasih sayang" ucap nya dan menatap haru Luhan

Luhan sudah mengharapkan akan mendapatkan pelukan hangat dari sang ibu tapi harapannya musnah karena sang Ibu lebih memilih berlari ke kamarnya meninggalkan Luhan sendirian

Luhan merengek kesal dan berteriak, "Ibuuuuu..."

.

.

.

"Aku hanya punya satu, tapi ini untukmu saja, aku sudah biasa tidur tanpa kasur"

Luhan menyerahkan Futon atau kasur lipat pada Sehun lengkap dengan bantal dan selimut nya

Sehun menerima futon tebal itu dan mengucapkan kalimat terimakasih

Luhan kemudian berbaring dan meringkuk dengan tangan mengepal seperti bayi sampai ia terlelap, tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi Sehun terus memperhatikan tubuh nya dengan intens

.

Dan esok paginya Ibu Luhan masuk ke kamar anaknya membawa 2 cangkir coklat panas dan roti hangat.

Pintu kamar Luhan Jihyo buka tanpa mengetuk lebih dulu, dan

 _PRANG..._

Semua yang ada di nampan terjatuh begitu saja

"Astaga Sehun, Luhan!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC...

*Engine : komponen utama dalam mesin helikopter atau otaknya helikopter,. Ibaratkan CPU bagi komputer..

Duh maap kalo garing dan bikin ngantuk, -_- ..

Typo.. Harap maklum ya XD

Daann...

Selamat kembali ke sekolah bagi yg masih sekolah :D


End file.
